The purpose of this new proposal is to obtain an Electron Paramagnetic Resonance Facility for the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The key components of the proposed facility are a Bruker ELEXSYS E-500- 10/12 X-Band Pulsed Time Domain Electron Spin Resonance Spectrometer Data System. This facility is requested by a group of 7 major users from two Colleges and three Departments at MUSC. 1. To obtain a EPR spectral acquisition and analysis capability at MUSC. To ensure that the EPR capability is well-matched by data accumulation and processing capabilities. 2. To sue the facility to enhance the productivity of NIH-funded investigators and to improve the research efficiency and competitiveness of MUSC research faculty and trainees. 3. To use this facility to foster interdisciplinary work among the users. The facility addresses a broad need to measure the PR spectra of biological samples to support research in many different disciplines at MUSC. A detailed organizational plan, substantial institutional commitment of support, and a long term plan for maintenance ensures the sustained variability of the facility. The availability of this facility will provide unique opportunities for the development of powerful biophysical capabilities at our institution. It will serve as a platform for interdisciplinary investigation and training, and will significantly enhance the competitiveness of MUSC investigators.